roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12BR
}} The AK-12 BR is a fictional Russian Battle Rifle variant of the AK-12. It is unlocked at Rank 44 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The AK-12 BR is a fictional weapon as of current. The "BR" designation, is derived from the "B'alanced '''R'ecoil" system the weapon uses. However, no existing AK-12 variant uses the "Balanced Recoil" system. A competitor of the AK-12, the A-545, the successor of the AEK-971, does utilize this system, as well as the AK-107 rifle and its variants. Also, there is currently no Battle Rifle variant of the AK-12. The AK-12 BR is classified as one due to it being chambered in the 7.62x54mmR cartridge, a Russian full-powered rifle cartridge. This is also the same round fired in the Mosin Nagant , Dragunov SVU and SVDS. The closest real life counterpart to this rifle is the Saiga-108, a civilian semi-automatic AK rifle made for the .308 Winchester. Some people mistakenly assume the AK-12 BR to be apart of the AK-400 series. The AK-400 is the official pre-production of the AK-12 for the Russian army. However, the AK-12 BR in-game still uses the chassis of the AK-200, the cancelled version of the AK-12, and is not related to the AK-400 series in any way. '''In-Game ''General Information The AK-12 BR is very different from the Battle Rifles as it has the highest Rate of Fire (RoF) but it also has the lowest minimum damage of the class and is tied with the Henry 45-70 for the lowest damage drop off of the Battle Rifles. The AK-12 BR is essentially an AK-12 but with some noticeable differences. The AK-12 BR has a 2-round burst firemode, differing from the AK-12's 3-round burst. The AK-12 BR also has a longer reload time than the AK-12. It has a shorter range than the AK-12, with its maximum damage dropping sooner, making the AK-12 more effective from roughly 50 to 70 studs. However, it has a higher maximum damage at 38, making it a 3SK (3-Shot-Kill) to the body, and a 2SK to the head, which makes it 1-burst kill weapon if aimed to the head. Another one of its key strengths is its lower recoil than the AK-12. Usage & Tactics This rifle is essentially an accuracy-focused upgrade of the AK-12, as it is more accurate and has more aim stability than the AK-12. The 2-round burst of the AK-12 BR is also better for long range engagements, similarly to the AN-94's, while the AK-12's burst mode is better for close range engagements due to the larger amount of rounds fired every burst. Using the 2-round burst mode as a dual-purpose firemode that can handle both Close Quarters Combat (CQC) engagements and longer-range combat is viable, as the spread of the 2-round burst is relatively small when compared to 3-round burst rifles like the aforementioned AK-12, while the RoF of the burst mode is still very high, allowing the user to stay safe in CQC. Conclusion In the end, the AK-12 BR is a harder hitting than its Assault Rifle cousin but at the cost of a smaller magazine size. Its accurate 2-round burst will be useful in engaging enemies at longer ranges, while a good Rate of Fire (RoF) and base damage allows it to compete regularly in CQC. The AK-12 BR sports a very low recoil as well, even lower than that of the AK-12. Overall, the AK-12 BR is a very good and balanced weapon. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: *Fastest RoF out of all Battle Rifles at 700 RPM in full-auto and 1000 RPM in burst mode. *Low TTK. *Decent Iron Sights. *Low recoil for a Battle Rifle. Cons: *Lowest damage in-class. *Sluggish reload speed. Trivia * The AK-12 BR before the 18th of April, 2018, was actually chambered in the 7.62x39mm round and statistically different to the current AK-12 BR. ** It was essentially an Assault Rifle, by both real-life classification as well as based on its in-game performance, behaving more like an Assault Rifle than a Battle Rifle, but it was placed in the Battle Rifle category. *** The main developer stated that the AK-12 BR was put into the 'Battle Rifle' category was "... because of the overabundance of Assault Rifles, that having another Battle Rifle is too appealing to fill in." ** As of the 20th of April, the AK-12 BR was changed to be a proper Battle Rifle both by real-life definition and in-game performance, being changed to fire the 7.62x54mmR cartridge, along with some other changes such as a decrease to a 20+1 magazine size, higher recoil and higher damage. * The AK-12 BR when added into the game was statistically identical to the AK-15 from the CTE. * The AK-12 BR is the only Battle Rifle in the game to have a burst-fire mode. * According to litozinnamon, the original AK-12 BR was supposedly based on the AK-107, which uses the 5.45x39mm cartridge and the 'Balanced Recoil' system. *A recent poll (as of 16-4-2018) to gather public opinion about the AK12BR has resulted in some preliminary changes. *The current AK-12 BR's reload sound is the same as the SKS. **The previous reload sound was the same as the AK-12. Category:Weaponry Category:Battle Rifles Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Primary Weapons